


Make Me and Take Me

by PinkHimeLacus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: rounds_of_kink, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHimeLacus/pseuds/PinkHimeLacus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Derek are yet again stuck in an elevator, but this time Spencer refuses to talk to the older agent. Can Derek make him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me and Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and nothing from Criminal Minds, it belongs to their respective owners. No money is made from this, it is just for fun.  
>  **Beta-Readers:** SpencerReidsTrueLove, and bardicfaerie  
> 

The elevator doors open at the B.A.U. offices in the F.B.I. building late on a Friday. Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid walks in briskly, and followed closely behind him was his lover, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan.

Spencer pushes the button for the ground floor with more force than necessary, and leans heavily against the elevator wall. He crosses his arms over his chest while making a noise of frustration, purposely avoiding looking at the man across from him.

Derek cocks an eyebrow at this, "What?" he asks leaning against the opposite wall, ankles crossed carelessly over each other as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Spencer licks his lips before pursing them tightly into a thin line, and continues to stare hard at the elevator doors.

Derek sighs, "Come on, talk to me Reid… Please?" and watches Spencer carefully.

Spencer just shakes his head quickly, taking in deep calming breaths. He taps his foot nervously on the floor, and chews on the inside of his lip to keep quiet.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Derek pushes away from the wall and makes his way to stand in front of his upset lover, trying to gain eye contact. "Please tell me?" He pleads.

Scowling, Spencer whips his head to meet that of Derek's gaze. "You want me to tell you what you did, Morgan?" he asks sarcastically. Straightening up his posture he continues, "Did? The only thing you _did_ was snap at every one of your colleagues today, including one colleague known as _me_." He explains with exasperation.

Spencer then tears his eyes away to stare at the opposite wall, because no matter how upset he was, he was more hurt than anything. He kept his silent and calm support all day long, trying to maintain a safe un-snapping distance from his dark lover, waiting all day for the final pen to drop, and the boom that followed the explosion. It's left him exhausted and a just a little bit on the cranky side as well.

Derek was stunned a little bit; he'd known he was an ass that day. The case was bad, and the idiotic Sheriff refused to listen to their advice. So he butted heads here and there, he thought he had apologized to those of whom he might have been a little short with when they came back to the office. But his assumptions were apparently _wrong_ , and he especially never wanted to hurt or snap at Spencer.

Derek's eyes soften, and he catches the underlying hurt in his Pretty Boy's eyes. So wanting to make it right he says softly, "I'm sor - "

But before he can finish that sentence his words are cut off. The sound of machinery failing is heard through the cabin, and they screech to a halt as lights flicker momentarily before coming back on.

Spencer's eyes widen and he grabs hold of the rail beside him. "Wh-what, what happened?"

Derek pushes a few buttons on the panel, and after nothing happens he turns to stare at Spencer, "Looks like we're stuck Pretty Boy."

"But-but, they just did maintenance last week. Everything was fine…" Spencer stammers and his voice cracks.

Derek frowns before shrugging his shoulders, and goes to lean next to Spencer. "And everyone has already left the building… I pushed the emergency button. Someone should – better - be here soon. " he states calmly.

Spencer shakes his head slowly but loosens his hold on the railing, "With the nightshift, it will take at least a hour or two before someone will come and check on us." He says bitterly.

"Really?" Derek asks, then sighs, rubbing a hand across his bald scalp. "Shit."

Spencer nods, but doesn't elaborate anymore, choosing to remain silent instead.

After a minute Derek realizes he didn't fully apologized yet, so he tries again, "Spencer… I'm sorry for how I acted towards you today. I know you were just trying to help. I would do things differently if I could. Do you forgive me Pretty Boy?" he asks softly, reaching out to cup his cheek lightly in his palm.

Spencer sighs softly, and unconsciously leans into its warmth. "Since time travel has been a common plot device in fiction since the 19th century, and time dilation is based on velocity in the theory of special relativity, as well as gravitational time dilation in the theory of general relativity, it is currently unknown whether the laws of physics would allow backwards time travel." He states matter-of-factly, before meeting Derek's amused eyes and soft grin with his own lopsided smirk, "But even so…. O-okay, I forgive you.", then darts his eyes away before adding, "Although I'm still not talking to you."

Derek's eyebrows rise up, "What? Why?" he asks surprised.

Biting his lip Spencer replies, "Because, I tried to talk to you all day but you brushed me off. Now I just don't feel like it…" he says cryptically, secretly hoping Derek will work for his affection.

Derek moves to stand in front of him, and runs his fingers through the brown curls, "But I love hearing my genius talk. Its music to my ears, don't you know?" he says in his most charming Derek Morgan voice.

Spencer stares at his feet, and he presses his lips together tightly to fight off a smile that was threatening to form, but just shrugs dismissively. _No, he couldn't crack not just yet._

Derek tilts and lowers his head, trying to catch his lover's gaze, "Come on, you know you want to talk to me. You've got to talk to me sometime, Spencer." He says confidently.

Raising his eyes his to meet that of Derek's, Spencer squares his shoulders and gives him a defiant look, "Make. Me." He bit out.

Derek is a little taken aback by the venom of his lover's words, but quickly regains his composure and takes up on that challenge. Quirking an eyebrow as a mischievous grin lights up on his face, he leans forward to cage his lithe lover between his strong muscular arms and the elevator walls.

Spencer's eyes widen slightly at the change in body language displayed by Derek, and his breathing has sped up as he took in that familiar look in Derek's eyes. He was scared and slowly getting _turned on_. With Derek he never knew what to expect. Grabbing the suddenly ice cold handrails behind his back, he feels like he is suffocating in now too tight and restricting clothes. Licking his dry lips, Spencer slouches slightly against the wall to stare at eye level with his partner. His gaze wanders between Derek's dark heated eyes and his sensual lips.

Derek runs a hand lightly over Spencer's arm, trailing up to grasp at the slender neck, angling it for better access. His rough hands are strong but gentle as he pushes his thumb under the lithe man's chin, and his fingers curl in. Leaning in close enough to touch Spencer's lips, he lets his hot breath ghost over Spencer's parted ones, smelling the reminiscent scent of coffee before whispering, "I _will_ do just that baby." He loves the way the young man bit his lip to stifle a moan but failed miserably at doing so, right before Derek claimed his lips in a wet demanding kiss.

One of Spencer's arms flies out to wrap around Derek's neck tightly, as the other grips a handful of his deep blue T-shirt, pulling the older man desperately closer to his body. But then he remembers where they are, and that the elevators have _cameras_. He gasps as his eyes snap open in alarm, and tries to push the chiseled body of the man off of him, but he doesn't move an inch.

"De-Derek… we can't! We are at _work_ , and in the elevator!" he manages to stammer helplessly.

Derek ignores him and wraps his arms around his slender body in a compressing hold, "Don't. Care." He half-growls, and starts sucking and biting at Spencer's neck.

Spencer moans as he feels a heat growing in his stomach, and getting hard already at Derek's forwardness. His body fails him as his legs give out, and has to grasp hold of the older man's shoulders for balance. He continues to try and push him off, but to avail. "Derek, Derek, we-we….c-can'ttttt" he trails off in a half-cry, as one of Derek's hands is roaming around his stomach, grazing lower to land and cup his ever growing bulge.

Derek grins into the pale skin, nipping at his jaw line, and moving lower to Spencer's collarbone, knowing it was one of his Pretty Boy's weak spots. "You said to 'make you', so baby, that is exactly what I am going to do." He explains confidently, pressing more of his hard body against the resisting slender one. He kisses him deeply and passionately and runs his tongue over Spencer's bottom lip, asking for access and as always those soft pink lips open obediently, and he slips his tongue in. Exploring and dominating, licking at the young man's tongue and smirking when it elicits a whimper in response.

Panting under the weight of the kisses and groping, Spencer manages to breathlessly respond, "N-no. Make. Me." He says weakly, because he half meant it - they should stop before they were caught - but the other half was hoping he did _make him_ …

Derek has Spencer pinned in a brutal hold, one hand with a bruising grip on a prominent hip bone, feeling the lithe frame writhe and resist the restraint. Derek's thigh comes between Spencer's, pressing against the young man's erection, letting him indulge in the friction it created, before taking it away teasingly, and loving the way he was so breathless already. Using his free hand Derek reaches around to grab the set of handcuffs at his belt.

While skillfully distracting his genius, Derek runs a strong hand down a slender arm while keeping a good hold on it. Then using his F.B.I. lightening quick reflexes, he snaps the cuff on one of Spencer's thin wrists. And before the young man could make sense of what was happening, Derek slipped the other side of the handcuffs around the elevator railing, and grabbed Spencer's free wrist in a vise tight grip and clicked the cuffs shut once more.

Now facing the wall, Spencer's head snaps around to look wide eyed and shocked at Derek, mouth agape and seemingly speechless. He is completely flabbergasted. "H-how…how the hell?..." he says in a confused voice.

Derek leans against the wall looking smug, grinning ear to ear beside his lover, "Look, I'm making you talk already." he responds, and throws the keys to the cuffs across the other side of the room, making sure his genius wouldn't be able to sneak them away from him, and escape what was coming to him.

Spencer's mind was lagging, trying to catch up to what was happening, and sending mixed signals. This was always a forbidden kink he never would have admitted to wanting, but here it was, up for the taking… or more like he was up for the _taking_ , which was fine by him. His body was humming with anticipation and fear. He swallows tightly, refusing to give Derek what he wants, he will play this game. No matter how much he wants it.

Derek raises an eyebrow at his lover, seeing that stubborn look he has grown to love plaster itself there. Knowing he was up for a challenge he steels himself up for the game. Walking slowly up behind him, Derek watches as Spencer closes his eyes, and he leans over the tall, slender body. Hovering over his neck, breathing in his young lover's scent, while he trails a hand down and over the front of Spencer's chest, reaching the edges he un-tucks the button-up shirt and slips a hand in. Spencer gasps and stiffens automatically, and Derek's fingertips find his ever sensitive rosebud nipples. Derek circles the area lightly, and teasingly, before pinching. Spencer bites his lower lip hard as he moans low in his throat, and his head falls hard against Derek's shoulder. The handcuff's chain rattles against the metal, adding nice background music to the setting mood. Chuckling lightly Derek's other hand reaches slowly to start unbuckling Spencer's pants.

Spencer's eyes snap open and release the lip he was abusing, and jerks against the hand, trying to with all his will power not to talk, or let the man he loves have what he wants. He will make him _work_ for it. He wiggles and moves the opposite way of his lover, but the hand at his chest pulls him hard against that tall dark wall of muscle. The air escapes his lips in a loud whoosh, and he stumbles slightly feeling the handcuffs pull him back towards the wall. It was a tug of war, him vs. Derek vs. the wall. He didn't know who would win.

Derek continues at a fast pace working on his boyfriend's pants, and holding the squirming boy in place. Finally he gets the zipper down, and shoves the restricting pants down where they fall in a heap around Spencer's knees, causing the boy to squawk a noise of surprise and protest. Derek knows he's putting up a good fight, but he himself was unrelenting… and he knows what Spencer _really_ wants. So with purpose filled hands he goes to conquer.

Spencer's body was tensing, and shaking, not knowing if it was from the suddenly freezing air or what was to come. Pushing his lips together so tight, that his jaw was starting hurt from being locked, Spencer tries to move further away, and escape the molesting and wonderful hold by pulling at the handcuffs. But that only result in him yelping out when Derek's arm snakes around his waist, and lifts him up and back a couple of feet. A thick hand applies strong pressure to his lower back roughly, and he finds himself bending over in a very compromising position. Spencer's face blushes a strong red, and his fingers and limbs are already tingling. "D-Derek." He mumbles through his closed lips.

Derek removes Spencer's underwear slowly, freeing the young man's apparently already full on hard erection, and leans his full body over his and whispers hot in his ear, "What? Did you say something Spencer?" he asks teasingly.

While making whining noises Spencer shakes his head adamantly. But his heart is hammering so hard in his chest; it feels like someone is beating him with lead fists. Spencer grips the railing with all his strength, squeezing it so hard his sweaty hands shook.

"Oh. Okay then." Derek says lightly, before he wraps his calloused hand around Spencer's swollen member.

Spencer's face lights up as his body tenses instantly. His mouth falls open as he moans so loudly it reverberates against the walls, and settles in their ears. His legs are standing up so straight in posture, that it would make a dance teacher proud.

Derek starts off slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head of Spencer's cock, spreading the pre-cum juices around it. Then drags it down to the underside of the slit and shaft, and letting a finger linger slowly. Spencer groans low in his throat, before his whimpering almost turns into a sob. Derek grins wickedly, deciding it was time to let him have a taste. He grips the red member tightly and strokes roughly with one goal in mind, setting a fast pace and never slowing down, using every ounce of muscle his arm could give him. Derek moves the hand from around Spencer's waist and sticks two fingers into his mouth, making sure to wet them good and thoroughly.

Spencer was squirming, trembling, and biting his lip so hard the pink edges turned white. His hands were slipping periodically off the railing, and he would fall forward a few times. Then suddenly in the aroused and dazed fog of his mind, he barely registers a presence at his entrance. It sparks more lighting in his system, and he moans and pushes against it. Two fingers are thrusted into him at once, he cries out sharply, head lolling back and his chest heaving in short rapid breaths. It stung and burned, but added to the intense feeling. The pleasure only got stronger when the fingers moved slowly deeper inside, before withdrawing, and repeating the process only faster. Spencer felt a heat light up in his stomach. It was a wave, going through every nerve in his body, sending fire in its wake, and landing in his groin with intense pressure. The stimulation on his cock, mixed with the massaging pressure of being finger fucked, was just too much to handle. He felt his legs tremble and shake, it was like an earthquake was under his feet, wanting to knock him over as he spasms amazingly quick under the assault. "D-DERR-…." He starts to wail, but cuts himself off. Remembering he doesn't want to let the man win, no matter how much it was _mind blowing_. He cums hard and in short bursts over Derek's hand. He gulps air greedily, feeling dizzy, and hazy with lust and post-orgasmic bliss.

Derek grins at his Pretty Boy almost caving in, but now he has to step it up a notch. Withdrawing the hand in Spencer's ass he undoes his belt and pants quickly, pulling his rock hard cock free. He wraps an arm around Spencer's waist once more to keep him in place, and uses the hand with Spencer's juices on it to lube up his straining cock. He presses the head of it at the quivering entrance of his young lover, and whispers with his voice rough and gravelly, "Gonna _make you_ baby. Do you want me?" and presses in a little deeper inside the already stretched swollen hole.

Spencer chest rumbles with sobs of intense ecstasy, and moans wantonly, shaking the handcuffs with desperation, the metal leaving deep red ligature marks on his pale and delicate skin. His mind was officially clicking off, the cameras and everything forgotten, he can't fight it anymore…

"Make. Me. Derek. Take. Me. Fuck. Me." He manages to ground out, voice tight with barely held need. Spencer leans back and presses his ass deeper against the dark hard cock, and makes tiny moaning noises.

Derek's breath falters some, and takes a shuttering breath, because his Spencer has always taken his breath away, but right now he was _fucking sexy_. "As you wish." He answers with a grin, seizing slim hips with two thick hands he pushes into the tight heat. Sinking in with just one strong powerful thrust and Spencer lets out a cry, and Derek stills himself to let Spencer get adjust.

Spencer's eyes fall shut as his head lolls back when the initial penetration happened, face making a silent exclamation, before dropping his head into a bow, mouth open and panting in quick bursts of air, fingers clenching the rail so hard his knuckles are stretched a beautiful white. It was amazing. He was already relaxed and ready to go, grunting he pushes back against him impatiently. Rocking his hips, he starts to slowly fuck himself on Derek's cock, swiveling his hips a little in the process. Deep whines touching his lips, as the sensations are like little bolts of electricity shocking his every nerve and muscle making him twitch.

Derek can't hold back any longer. With the moans and soft cries he heard from Spencer, and the way he was slowly fucking himself on his cock, it drove him psychotic with arousal. He pulls out almost all the way to the head of his glistening cock and slams back in, and starts a brutal pace. He pounds into the lithe young man in his hold, soft cries and moans are heard in Derek's ears, and the slender body was jerking with each hard pound and force as Derek stroked in and out.

Spencer's eyes fluttered as they rolled in the back of his head, and he was taking in gulping breaths of air, he thought he was going to hyperventilate. His limps were felt weak, and voice raw from his screaming. But he wanted _more_. So he leans forward and bends over more, elbows resting on the railing, and raising his ass higher in the air. The moment he did, it was an all constant stream of pleasure, so intense he felt tears in his vision. Shutting his eyes tightly, he screams as his hand flew out to scratch at the elevator wall, almost like a prisoner wanting out but that was not the case at all...

Derek grunts as his legs started to shake, he could feel his impending orgasm approaching fast. He was already close when he entered his lover, but seeing the reactions _he_ was making Spencer have, it was topping it off. Derek was fucking him so hard Spencer's legs finally gave out, and he had to catch his lover before he fell over. He was pushing and pulling with all the strength he had left, getting deeper and deeper inside his lover as Spencer's cries grew in pitch. Derek's skin was overheating, and his clothes were sticking to him uncomfortably in places. He looks up to where the elevator camera is located, and gives it a smirk before reaching out and wraps a hand around Spencer's neck and pointing his face also towards the camera's view, holding the young man possessively, and angling it to where he could kiss that sweet and tasty mouth better. Spencer would try to kiss back occasionally, usually between harsh pants, and moan into the heated and messy kisses. Eventually Derek leaves the swollen red lips, and trails bites and wet licks to Spencer's neck and marks him with a hunger.

Spencer was in another reality, a place where one of his fantasies was being fulfilled. That and the soft pain that shot at the places Derek would bite him, added with the scratching texture of Derek's stubble was amazingly perfect. He glances at the panel were the camera was at, and just stared. He feels his muscles clamp down, and his legs stiffens before they shook with a vengeance. His red and chaffed wrists pull hard at the rattling handcuffs, before he spasms hard for the second time.

"D-DEREKKKKKKKKKK!" he screams, back bowing painfully as he throws his head back so hard it cracks. Cum paints the wall and floor of the government elevator, marking the finale of their rough love making.

Derek groans deeply at the feel of Spencer's searing hot channel get even tighter. "FUCK! Spencer…" He growls out as his body shudders, and his hold on the boy tightens unconsciously. He is being milked of his own hard orgasm, and releasing his hot seed deep within his beautiful lover. Breathing in harsh and quick pants, he leans over to give Spencer's neck one last kiss before pulling out, then starts to pull his pants back up and redoing his belt, and then starts to redress his dazed lover.

Spencer sighs and face pinches slightly at their parting. He smiles at the feeling of being redressed by caring hands, before he is being taken in a loving and deep kiss. Long eye lashes fluttering on pink blush stained cheeks as he gazes at the older man, "I love you." He whispers, barely audible.

Derek smiles and reaches out slowly to run his fingers through his hair soothing, and cupping his cheek, "I love you too Pretty Boy. I love you too." he whispers, with adoration and awe painting his voice.

Spencer smiles back, closing his eyes as he leans into the warm touch. Then bending a little he moves around enough to close the distance between them, and presses a soft and sweet, closed lipped kiss to Derek's. Eyes fluttering open he asks, "Can you, um, un-cuff me now?" and looking clearly embarrassed.

Derek chuckles deep and whole heartedly, before kissing his genius once more before going to fetch the keys. Bending down he starts searching the floor, and calls over his shoulder, "We'll have to remember to get the elevator surveillance footage from Garcia tomorrow. I'm going to want to keep it for myself."

After a few moments of searching Derek pauses in his movements and suggests, "Hey Pretty Boy, maybe we should start -"

"No." Spencer cuts him off.

Which makes Derek stop and turn to look at him, his genius was standing there with a pout on his blushing face, hair astray, and clothes all rumpled looking. Derek was getting aroused again with him looking so sexy and fuckable.

Swallowing thickly, Derek shakes his head gently and relents for now, "Fine, fine." And then turns back around to continue looking for the keys. After looking all over the floor, and still not seeing the silver objects, he stands up and turns to face Spencer. Cringing with a frown he relays the news, "Sooo… I can't -"

Spencer's face drops and blanches, "Please, don't tell me you can't find the keys to the cuffs..." he calmly requests.

Derek slowly gives him a weak grin and shrugs his shoulders, "Sorry." He says bravely.

Dropping his head and letting it hit the wall, Spencer sighs loudly, "This is going to be interesting." He nearly whines, and then with a side glance he gives Derek a kitten glower, "You… are so going to be the one doing the explaining."

Derek just smiles at him. _Yeah, it was worth it._


End file.
